Arachnid Swarm
Disclaimer: This Article is based on Starship Troopers Film/TV Series Universe Canon and the Tabletop Game by Mongoose Publishing. The Arachnid Swarm is a hivemind-based offshoot of the Pseudo-Arachnid insectoid alien race originated from Klendathu. Noted for their savage feral behaviors compared to their more sentient spider-like Pseudo-Arachnid breathren, they are on a constant state of genetic evolutions and have been assimilating several star systems prior to their war against the Federation. Description Arachnids were originally believed to be mindless creatures native to Pluto. This was incorrect. Modern research instead points to them being from the planet Klendathu which shared many fauna genetic markers with them. They are all very formidable, large, and hard to kill. They have the ability to colonize planets by hurling their spore into space, which while STL is still a feat few species can replicate. As the Arachnid War progressed, it became clear that they have a caste system, with each subspecies filling a specific role. Brain Bugs and God Bug have extreme psychic abilities that can be used to control all bugs in the colony. Most types of the feral strains in Arachnid swarms have intelligence on par with an average animal, Notable exeptions including Brain Bug, Control Bug, Planetary God Bug, and the Arachnid Queens. The feral Arachnid Swarm are also known to possesse interstellar FTL capability, through the use of Transport Bugs as the broadcast spawner, millions of spores were distributed through out the galaxy, enabling the Arachnids to thrive on worlds outside of their normal reach. History The Arachnids are an alien species that has conquered and colonized many planets across the galaxy. They were first discovered on Pluto which led to a large battle against the Federation SICON forces. After the Pluto Campaign it was discovered that the Arachnids were actually an interstellar race covering much of the galaxy. It is also known that they will not stop their war against the humans until they have assimilated all of the biomatters on human occupied worlds. As the Terran Federation start expanding its territory across the Milky Way, it discovered the Arachnid homeworld of Klendathu and attempted to blockade the system with their fleet. The Federation initially considered the Arachnids to be a less advanced civilization. Despite this, Arachnid Swarm still attacks on poorly defended Federation border planets resulted in massacres such as at Port Joe Smith. In response to the Federation aggression after the loss of the Pluto Hive, the Arachnids launched their Plasma propelled meteor strikes through wormholes directly to Earth from Klendathu, causing destructions to several Federation cities, one such notable case being Bueno Aires, which finally prompted the Federation to enacts the disastrous Klendathu Campaign in attempt to deal a finishing blow agains the Arachnids. Military Intelligience Department Analysis IMG 20150625 110129.jpg IMG 20150625 110424.jpg IMG_20150625_110514.jpg Notable biological strains of the Arachnid Swarm ArachnidBrain.jpg|Brain Bug Warrior_TV_2Fangs.png|Tiger Warrior Bug HopperBug.jpg|Hopper Bug ArachnidTransport.jpg|Transport Bug Img70.gif|Plasma Bug ArachnidControl.jpg|Control Bug References * http://starshiptroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Arachnid * http://starshiptroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arachnids_by_type Category:Species Category:Factions Category:Background Category:Terran Federation:Contact